A method for manufacturing a vehicle wheel from a light metal plate or disk is known from the German Auslegeschrift No. 10 68 654. This plate or disk is brought by forging and pressing into the shape of a dish with a thickened outer edge portion which is preformed angularly shaped. The preformed edge is then formed by a rolling-pressing step into a rim base with legs of different length. For the manufacture of the edge constructed in a special manner, additional costly operating steps are neccessary with this prior art method, such as forging and pressing, to which the light metal plate or disk is exposed. These operating steps are very costly with light metal and are realizable only after heating the same to the melting temperature.